


Crashed

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel crashes the Impala</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crashed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wingsexual at tumblr.

Castiel sat behind the wheel of the Impala staring at the dashboard in awe.

"Cas, just breathe. It's just like that junker at Bobby's we were practicing with." Dean was visibly tense with Cas behind the wheel of his baby, but he put a reassuring hand on Cas's shoulder anyway.

"Are you sure, Dean?"

Dean chuckled nervously, "Yeah, Cas. We're in the middle of nowhere. There's nothing to hit. What could possibly go wrong, right?"

Castiel smiled at Dean, then glanced at the mirrors, put the key in the ignition, turned it, shifted her into drive, and lightly pressed the gas.

-

Ten minutes later, Dean had finally begun to relax. Castiel was a fast learner and Dean trusted him with his life. Why was he ever worried about letting Cas drive his baby?

Castiel could sense Dean's calming and glanced over at him with a smile.

That's when something, probably a raccoon, maybe a possum or someone's cat, no one's quite sure, darted into the road in front of them.

Castiel panicked. He tried to break and swerve, but only managed to hit the poor animal and send them spinning into the ditch, which happened to contain, hidden in the tall grass, the only tree stump in all of the county.

When the Impala finally came to a stop (partly wrapped around the tree stump), Castiel turned to Dean.

"Dean, are you hurt?"

Dean only stared at the damaged front end. "My baby..."

Castiel placed a hand on Dean's arm, grace flowing through to him, to heal him if he was injured at all, then finally looked at the damage as well. He promptly started crying.

Dean heard the loud whimpers and sniffles coming from beside him and flicked his gaze over to Cas.

"Hey, hey, Cas. It's okay. Don't cry." Dean shushed the angel, putting comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I-I wrecked your baby..." Cas choked out between violent sobs, "I'm so sorry, Dean. You're never going to forgive me for this."

Dean was at a bit of a loss to do in a wrecked car with a bawling angel. He pulled Cas to his chest, shhing him and stroking his hair soothingly. "Hey, it's okay. It's really okay. It was an accident. Don't cry. I forgive you. I've fixed her up from way worse than this, Cas. I'm okay, and you're okay. That's all that matters. She's just a car."

Dean was just as shocked at the words that came out of his mouth as Castiel was.

The angel's sobs lessened and he looked up at Dean. "Really? You forgive me?"

"Yeah, Cas, I forgive you. It's okay." Dean said with a smile. "Now let's call Bobby, and tell him what happened so we can get her back to his place and fixed."

-

Bobby had been called, Castiel had stopped crying, and he and Dean exited the vehicle to get a good look at the damage.

"Son of a bitch!" A choked sort of whine escaped Dean's throat. It looked worse than he'd thought. "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry..."

"Dean?" Cas called sheepishly.

"What the hell were you trying to do, anyway Cas?" It came out angrier than Dean had intended but it still didn't quite portray what he actually felt.

Castiel recoiled at Dean's harsheness. "I was trying to avoid that animal... I'm sorry, Dean."

Dean glared at Cas. "You're supposed to just hit small animals, they do less damage to the car than ending up in the damned ditch."

They stood in a tense silence for what felt like much longer than it really was.

-

The wreckage had been towed back to Bobby's, Dean was in the yard working on fixing his baby, and Castiel sat in the kitchen with Sam.

"I was shocked enough when he told me that he was going to let you drive... You really did a number on her."

"Dean was quite shocked at the extent of the damage. At first he said he forgave me, but he seemed very angry once he saw the full extent of it. Perhaps I should apologize to him further."

Cas stood up to go speak with Dean, but Sam stopped him.

"I don't think that'd be such a great idea right now. Dean likes you, but he loves that car. I don't think he's going to want to be seeing much of you right now, Cas."

Castiel nodded."You are right, Sam. I will speak with him in a day or two."

There was a quiet rush of air and Sam was left standing alone in the kitchen.

-

A few days later, the Impala was back together and nearly read to hit the road again. Dean was leaning against his baby and having a beer. A shift in the air signaled Castiel's arival.

"Cas," Dean said, his voice tight.

"Dean," Cas swallowed nerveously, "I'm here to apologize."

Dean looked away from the angel in front of him. "I told you. It's okay."

"No, it isn't, Dean."

Dean huffed slightly and took a swig of his beer.

Castiel took a step closer to Dean. "Please look at me when I say this, Dean."

Dean finally turned his head and stared into the angel's very blue eyes, expression blank.

Cas's eyes flicked down nervously before he met the hunter's gaze and began to speak. "I know that I did more than just damage your vehicle. I 'broke your baby'. The Impala means more to you than almost anything. I am honored that you allowed me to drive her. You trusted me to see that no harm came to her, and I broke that trust. I am truely sorry. I don't how I could ever make it up to you. I will understand if you have trouble forgiving me."

Castiel turned to leave, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Cas, wait. I know you're sorry. And, yeah, I'm angry, but I do forgive you."

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. "You do?"

"Of course. My baby means a lot to me, but so do you, Cas. You didn't break anything that can't be fixed."

A small smile turned the corners of Castiel's mouth. "...I- Dean, I am glad that I mean something to you. I... feel very strongly for you..."

Dean blinked then smiled bemusedly. "Are you trying to say you love me?"

Cas's stare intensified for a moment as he thought. "Yes. I love you, Dean."

Dean's eyes widened and Castiel leaned in to kiss him. It was a bit hesitant and dry and completely unexpected. Dean was in too much shock to pull away or kiss back or even think about which one he should be doing.

Castiel pulled back. "Did I do something wrong? You do kiss someone after you tell them you love them?"

"I- I don't know Cas. You know there are different types of love, right? Like, brotherly love, and friendship love and- and romantic love?"

"Yes, Dean."

"So, you meant that kiss?"

"Dean, the things you make me feel are confusing. I am not used to feeling much at all. This is all very new, but I would like to try to figure it out." Cas looked up hopefully.

Dean only stared blankly at the angel.

Castiel cast his gaze down. "You do not feel the same way..."

Dean saw Cas's lip begin to quiver as though he was going to cry.

"Cas, no, it's not that. I, mean, this is a little unexpected, is all. And I don't know what I'm feeling either, really, but if you want to try this, I think I'm okay with that."

A smile broke out across Castiel's face and the tears that had been welling started to fall. Dean pulled him in for another, much better, try at the kiss.

It wasn't the greatest kiss ever. Cas was heasitant and didn't know what to do with his hands. Dean accidentally clacked his teeth against Cas's more than once. But eventually Cas's hands came to rest at Dean's waist and they figured the kiss out. By the time they pulled apart, it was good.

Castiel rested his forehead against Dean's. "Dean, I am very sorry about the Impala."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, I know, it's okay."

"But I think I have some idea of how to begin to apologize now."

Dean looked puzzled. Then Cas began to sink to his knees.

"Cas, no."

The angel looked up at Dean. "You don't want this?"

"Not as an apology, Cas, no. Don't do that."

"Then it isn't an apology, I just want to do it, Dean." Cas looked hopeful.

Dean swallowed and nodded.

Cas carefully opened Dean's pants and pulled down his boxers. He stroked Dean almost reverantly before taking him in his mouth.

Dean had definitely had better blowjobs. But Cas's mouth was hot and wet, and he was enthusiastic if nothing else. Dean came with a soft grunt and Cas sucked him clean before putting him back in his pants.

Dean leaned back against the repaired Impala, satisfied, a now somewhat warm beer still in one hand, his other arm around Castiel, and he thought, for the time being, things were okay.


End file.
